The present invention relates to a photographic printing system. In particular, the present invention is an improved photographic printer control system which is organized with distinct and separate working levels.
Photographic printers produce color or black and white prints or transparencies from photographic film originals (generally negatives). High intensity light is passed through the film and imaged on the photosensitive print medium (film or paper). The photographic emulsion layers on the print paper or film are exposed and subsequently processed to produce a print of the scene contained in the film original.
The significant advances in digital electronics and digital computers in recent years has led to the development of computer controlled photographic printers. These computer controlled photographic printers have typically required a data entry and printout device such as a keyboard and printer through which the operator provides control instructions to be carried out by the computer. Despite the significant advantages of digital computer control for photographic printers, there have also been significant disadvantages in the prior art systems. In particular, the use of computer controls and a computer peripheral data entry system may require a more sophisticated printer operator than was required in the past. In addition, the likelihood of accidental or unauthorized changes to critical operating parameters of the printer system, to the color balances of the printer system, to level settings and calibration, and to totals which may be stored by the computer have increased significantly. An accidental or unauthorized change can result in significant loss of printer time, and the waste of considerable amounts of print paper.